


Help?

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, I love Tsuguhima so much it's unreal... I missed them, Vampire AU, Vampire Himari Uehara, Yuri, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: Tsugumi Hazawa lands herself in the clutches of a vampire a thousand feet below the surface who just really wants to get to know her.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Uehara Himari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AUs aren't usually my thing, but God can they be fun.

In the depths of a near-archaic dungeon far, far below the flowers’ roots, a young maiden trembled.

This was something she brought upon herself, she reminded herself with shaky confidence. Her family begged and pleaded for her not to go, but there was no way she could stand by and let Kanon get hurt! No way. So even if her mind was screaming at her to run far, far away from the trade-off point, she scampered right into that bullseye on the ground… and was swept away.

The air whooshed dramatically. Its cause, the fire, crackled loudly and illuminated the girl wielding it; she was smiling brightly.

“A-Are you gonna drink my blood?”

Her captor’s eyes lit up, seeing an opportunity. “Not until five.”

The maiden gulped.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Let me get to know you personally before I do intimately,” her captor - who was apparently one for banter as an appetiser - joked with a cute wink. “So, let me introduce myself! I’m Himari, Himari Uehara. Leader of the Afterglow vampire clan! What’s your name?”

Despite her throat having run dry and the apparent inevitability of her death that evening, the maiden felt it better to speak.

“T-Tsugumi Hazawa,” she introduced. “I work at my family’s bakery…”

“Ooh, a baker!” Himari clapped excitedly. “Would you mind making some bread for me later? I haven’t had it fresh out of the oven in aaages~. Moca eats it all…”

“... Sure?”

“Awesome!” Making use of her casual grin, Himari’s fangs showed themselves off. Tsugumi gulped, though her fear was beginning to dissipate with the atmosphere. “Now… we’ve gotta get to know each other way better than this, don’t we? This is absolutely, totally no good!”

“Um…” Tsugumi wiggled against her restraints. “Sorry to interrupt, but what time is it currently?”

Himari cocked her head confusedly, but pulled up her sleeve nonetheless. “Eleven in the evening. Not much time has passed since we tied you up and put you in that sack, honestly…”

“Oh! That’s good.” If her guest appearance at dinner would be five in the morning, then that left Tsugumi six hours to join various religions and pray to whichever gods she could remember.

With her lips pursed, Himari gave a low hum. “You’re not… planning something, are you? Because I could’ve sworn no-one followed us here.”

“No! No, of course not,” Tsugumi stammered out hastily. “I just wanted to know how long I had until five.”

“Oh! That makes sense, yeah!” Just like that, Himari’s smile was back on her face. “I was kidding by the way. That’s just a stock joke to make my company more comfortable.”

“... That joke won’t make many people comfortable, sorry…”

“No?” she frowned. “Well, it was a joke either way. I’m not gonna eat you. Although, you are… What do you call it? So cute I could just eat you up.”

Tsugumi blushed. If she tried hard enough, she could convince herself that it was the terror hitting her cheeks. Yeah.

“Ooh, you’re blushing!” Himari clapped again. “Mm, that’s definitely filled me up for the day~.”

Wow. This terror had friends.

“So… if you won’t eat me, what are you going to do with me?”

“Usually we hold onto you for a couple days, make you memorise a whole escape story and then take you back to your family,” Himari explained. “But… I think I’ll hold onto you for a little longer if you’re THAT good company, y’know? I never wanna let the cute girls go…”

O-Oh. That was…

… Tsugumi was considering being extra amicable, then.

“Why do you rescue us?” she asked. “I thought the deal you had with our village included you eating the tributes…”

“Eat you?” Himari gasped, horrified. “Not everything is as it seems, dear Tsugu! I’m not a bloodthirsty monster like the legends say, I’m just a regular old kind of thirsty. In fact, some of our clan likes to use vegetarian substitutes.”

“I-I’m sorry!” apologised Tsugumi, frantically. “I didn’t mean to insinuate that you would do something like that!”

“It’s fine, I get it,” Himari mumbled, only a little offended. “We rescue the tributes because the process is so damn cruel! But it keeps the peace between the vampire population and the human population of our village, just like it has for centuries, so there’s no point in protesting against it after so long. We make sure that no-one gets hurt. Speaking of, I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?”

“I’m fine. Thank you for saving me…”

“Well, now that you know the truth about us, that’s one less vampist in the world!” she cheered. “I can let you out of your restraints if you promise not to run away.”

“I promise,” Tsugumi assured her. “Honest.”

With a serious expression like stone, Himari stretched her pinky out. “Pinky promise?”

“Uh… pinky promise?”

“Then we have a deal!” she declared, twisting her pinky finger around Tsugumi’s. “Hey, your hands are soft for a baker.”

Tsugumi giggled. “Thank you. Yours are soft too.”

“I’m glad! I use lotion,” Himari shared, untying the final rope. “So, you got any vampire-themed questions for me? The Himari Uehara Q&A session opens now!”

“Hm… Are you vegetarian yourself?”

“Nah, we have a deal with the local hospital to take any expiring blood donations,” Himari informed her. “So I do drink human blood, but it’s completely fairtrade!”

“What about garlic?” continued Tsugumi. “Can you have that?”

“We’re allergic to it, but it’s nothing too bad. Just some funny ears and an itchy throat,” she lectured. “Garlic bread is just too good though, so I have it all the time! Just gotta take some pills after.”

“I never knew that,” Tsugumi said, smiling. “Um… if given the opportunity to drink straight from a human, would you?”

Himari raised an eyebrow. “Are you offering?”

“I…!”

“I’m just messing with you,” she admitted. “If consensual, it seems so romantic~. But I’d probably pass. It’s risky and pretty painful. Plus fresh blood is fatty.”

“Mm… I don’t have any more questions at the moment,” said Tsugumi. “Thank you for doing this though!”

“No problem! It spreads awareness,” Himari replied. “I’ve got a question for you now. A few, actually. What do you think about Vampire/Human AUs? Think they’re cool?”

“Uh… They’re good, I guess…?” Tsugumi answered, puzzled. “I don’t usually seek them out, but I have a few comics and such I enjoy with that dynamic in them.”

“Cool! I think they’re kinda hot myself,” confessed Himari. “Oh, to be a pure village girl, charmed by a cute and kind vampire who literally swept me off my feet~.”

… Hang on, didn’t that sound like—

“Okay, next question!” she announced. “How are you feeling? You’re not scared anymore, right?”

“Not at all! You’re a really good host.”

“... You really mean that?” Himari checked, eyes swelling with tears. In an instant, the air whooshed once more and Tsugumi found herself being hugged tightly to Himari’s chest. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“N-No problem…” Tsugumi said carefully, squeezing her arm out to pat Himari on the back. “Are, um, all vampires this friendly…?”

“Depends on the person, just like with humans!” she responded, freeing Tsugumi with a bit of reluctance. “I’m the friendliest around these parts, but Tomoe’s a close second. Actually, I think you guys would get on well!”

“I’m sure she’s a very nice person!” Tsugumi commented.

“Yep, she is!” agreed Himari. “Oh, but it’s about time that I take you through the tunnels to the main hub. Here, you should hold my hand! It’s for safety purposes.”

Well, if it was for safety purposes, then there was no way that Tsugumi could decline.

“... Huh?” she mumbled. “I thought vampires were supposed to have cold hands.”

“Yeah, but I’ve gotta warm them up for the cute maiden! A cold hand doesn’t give off the friendly image I want, does it?” Himari explained. “Sorry if they were cold when we made that promise.”

“Ah, no, it’s fine,” Tsugumi assured her. “I didn’t even notice it.”

“Then I must be doing something right!” exclaimed Himari. “Oh, but there’s one last thing we’ve gotta get through before I take you back with me.”

“What’s that?”

Himari leant forward and pressed her lips to Tsugumi’s forehead. Despite their temperature, they gifted nothing but warmth.

And God, were Tsugumi’s cheeks warm.

Bouncing back on her heels, Himari clicked her tongue and winked.

“For safety purposes.”

“... I’m very glad you practice regular safety around here,” Tsugumi remarked with a soft smile.

When Himari’s fangs were exposed once more, Tsugumi couldn’t feel anything other than charmed even if she tried.

“Oh, trust me, safety is _very_ important to me~.”

Even from the depths of a near-archaic dungeon far, far below the flowers’ roots, Tsugumi could tell that her lucky stars were aligned up in the sky; Himari kept her safe even after they reached the hub, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @sunsethimari
> 
> Tsuguhima is my everything I [crying noises]


End file.
